Giroro's Bath
by MikuTheAncient
Summary: Natsumi smells something fowl in the house and no it's not Keroro this time its Giroro! Giroro is forced to take a bath, some unexpected turn of events lead to something far more than just an average bath! GiroNatsu fluff (ONE-SHOT!) Hope u likey!


**Disclaimer:I don't own Sergeant Frog**

**_"I was bored so yeah...GiroNastsu Fluff and stuff.."_**

**Narrator dialogue is in bold... **

A certain redhead was coming downstairs for a snack or two so she can smack on some sweets while listening to her Favorite Radio show when a fowl smell caught her attention.

"Yuck! Is that stupid frog depressed again!?" Natsumi screeched

She quickly got closer to the backyard door to let out the fowl funk when she notice the smell was stronger her. She quickly covered her nose in utter disgust, She looked around for the source of the smell then she notice Giroro polishing his weapons as usually. Suddenly it struck her... Giroro has never taken a bath! She open the door and...

"Giroro!" she exclaimed

"AHHH! N-Natsumi! W-what are you doing here?" He stuttered nervously

She kneaded down to meet eye level with Giroro, she leaned close to is face...very close

"N-N-Natsumi!" Giroro blushed madly

She took a whiff and..

She covered her nose and fell on her butt "Ugg! Giroro! You smell like a mouse died in a sewer!" she yelled

"What?" he smelled his hand and took a quick smell "I don't smell nothing"

Natsumi just rolled her eyes and stood up " Come on, Your going to take a bath right now!"

As much as Giroro would love that, His stubbornness got the better of him, Before Natsumi could grab him he quickly dashed in to the house.

"GET BACK HERE GIRORO! YOUR GETTING A BATH WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" She yelled as she gave chase

**Well someones overreacting...geez**

Giroro quickly headed to the Secret Base and ran to the control room.

Natsumi quickly caught up with him and tried to corner him.

"Got you now!" she exclaimed as she grabbed his hand and and held him against her chest so he wouldn't run away. Giroro blushed like crazy now, he squirmed around but her soft touch was to much for his warrior heart. Once at the top floor they went directly into the bathroom were there was already the tub ready and full off bubbles. Natsumi plucked his belt off and put him in the bathtub, Quickly roll up her sleeves and started to srub,

"Gack! Natsumi!" Giroro chocked as Natsumi scrubbed furiously

"Hold still Giroro! AHH!" she yelled as she tumbled into the bathtub

"Natsumi!" Giroro yelled as he tried to pull up Natsumi

Natsumi quickly sat up in the tub along side Giroro..

**Looks like they are having some fun time *Wink,Wink***

Natsumi trying to catch her breath, she choked out "Great now I'm wet!"

Giroro now realize that he is taking a bath with is sweet Natsumi..

**Finally I thought he'll never notice..**

Giroro now drooling and Blushing was in a trance, Natsumi looked over and confused. she shrugged of and continued to clean Giroro up.

_After the shower..._

Natsumi was all snuggled and warm and eating a sweet potato next to Giroro in the beautiful night sky.

"Mmmm Giroro you always make the best sweet potatoes!" she exclaimed happily

"I-Its nothing really" He mumbled shyly

Natsumi just giggled, when suddenly she notice that Giroro's Belt was cracked open, a gust of wind rushed through their backs and the blet open right away revealing what was inside. A picture of her and a little line of text "My Warrior Princess". Giroro quickly notice and shut the belt quickly,

"Umm N-Natsumi I can explain!" He manage to stutter

Natsumi just stared at him in surprise "You like me Giroro? Don't you?" she questioned

**Ha! 'like' is an understatement if you ask me**

She remembered all those times he came to her rescue and he risked his life for her so many times. Giroro held his breath, Blushing immensely at the question.

"More than you know" He manage to mumble

With caution she picked up Giroro and gave him a heart felt hug.

"Natsumi!" He said in surprise

She whispered in his ear and said "I love you too Giroro"

Giroro's heart began to beat quickly, his body began to shake, right now he was on top of the world

**Wow just wow..**

Natsumi put Giroro face to face and did something he wanted to do for a very long time..

They kissed..

**Freakin Finally!**

**_Thanks to whoever reads this, I wanted some GiroNatsu fluff so yeah hope u likely! and srry for the crappy ending i had no idea how to end it._**

Please R and R!

Miku-chan Out!


End file.
